Berry Shooter
Berry Shooter is a variant of Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. It was released for free along with the Tactical Taco Party DLC Pack in sponsorship with the Aquafina FlavorSplash. Description This blue, berry-boosted beauty deals extra splash damage at a slower rate of fire - perfect for vanquishing the elusive, overly ambitious opponent. Primary weapon Berry Blast is the primary weapon of Berry Shooter, which has eight ammo. The Berry Blast deals very high damage, 35 damage if it is a direct hit, and 15-20 splash damage at any range, but has a slower rate of fire. Abilities Weapon Upgrades Speed Ripener A special ripening process produces combat-ready berries in record time. Reinforced Fruit Press This bespoke fruit press allows for more densely packed fruit in every clip. Bluer Blueberries Turns out the bluer the blueberry, the more damaging it is to Zombies! Strategies With The Berry Shooter is a master of vanquishes, and almost any player's strategy will suffice. For maximum effectiveness, it is recommended to get on very high ground, far away from enemies. At extreme long ranges, the Berry Shooter can still do 35 direct hit damage or 40 if hit in the head, and 20 splash damage. From here, the Zombies will stand no chance, and accept their imminent vanquish. Against The Berry Shooter will win in almost all 1v1 situations. The best strategy is to make it a 2v1 battle, come up from behind, and deal damage before the Berry Shooter does. Try to use abilities that can give a quick boost to your mobility (such as Rocket Jump/Leap, Warp, Energy Warp, Jackhammer, Turbo Jackhammer) to trick the Berry Shooter. Never run straight to a Berry Shooter as it can easily land direct hits on you, killing you before you even get close to killing it. The character that can be the closest to killing Berry Shooters is the Marine Biologist. Its Warp can easily get close and you can back attack them and kill them very quickly before they turn around. However this tactic is extremely risky as you can accidentally warp in front of the Berry Shooter and then you would die almost instantly. Camping is also a good tactic but Berry Shooters can snipe you with their massive splash radius and extreme damage. Gallery Berry Shooter Promo Image 2.jpg|A promotional picture with Berry Shooter Berry Shooter Promo Image.jpg|A promotional picture with Berry Shooter BerryShooterPack.JPG Trivia *Once the player unlocks the Berry Shooter, he or she will get all the upgrades without having to find them in sticker packs. The same happens with the Citrus Cactus, Plasma Pea, Chester Chomper and Dr. Chester. *As of an update, the Berry Shooter was weakened, reducing damage and rate of fire. **This was because it was considered overpowered beforehand. **The Agent Pea and Law Pea were also weakened as of the Legends of the Lawn update. *This is the first Peashooter variant that does not shoot peas, the second is Plasma Pea. *Berry Shooter is the one of the four characters to be sponsored by a product. The others are the Citrus Cactus, Chester Chomper, and Dr. Chester. **In this case, it is sponsored by Aquafina FlavorSplash flavored drinks. Category:Plant variants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Plants Category:Playable Characters Category:Variants Category:Peashooter Variants Category:Peashooting Plants